propiedad
by Abis le black
Summary: Dagur e Hipo tienen una relacion secreta, intento explicar por que Dagur odia a los dragones después del episodio donde se encuentra con hipo.


Pasaba de nuevo, como cada año desde que tenía 10 años, siempre tenía que llevar a Dagur a ver el pueblo y los alrededores, ahora con sus 14 años y su amigo de 17 las cosas seguían siendo algo raras.

-AHHH Dag, se mas gentil- decía un hipo sobre la hierba y con el mayor arriba de el

-vamos Hipo nunca te quejas así- el mayor se posiciono de nuevo y le dio un beso a Hipo

-cierto pero creo que has crecido mucho-

-gracias-

Si se preguntan que están haciendo es porque no tienen mucha imaginación, así es, ambos hijos de los jefes estaban teniendo sexo, desde sus cortos 10 años hipo y Dagur habían tenido encuentros anuales y a veces mas seguidos cuando el mayor salía en secreto a hacer visitas, primero solo eran besos que a hipo le gustaban, después Dagur vio que hipo necesitaba ayuda con su problemita en las piernas, y como tiene que pasar a los 13 años de hipo y los 16 de dagur sus encuentros llegaron al limite cuando el pequeño Hipo callo sobre el mayor y sin querer llevo el miembro del mayor a su entrada, al sentir eso ambos se tensaron y profundizaron el contacto, ahora ya siendo mayores (ni tanto) lo repetían antes que el mayor partiera a cualquier viaje, claro está que en el mayor secreto posible.

-eres un idiota, lo sabías?-

-si y tu también lo sabías- le dio otro beso a Hipo mientras lo embestía

Al final todo termino cuando las estrellas salieron, era hora de actuar como siempre, Dagur e Hipo planearon que decir, ya habían usado la excusa de que nadaron, practicar tiro con cuchillos, casi toso estaba usado, asi que decidieron decir que buscaban dragones (aun no conocía a chimuelo). Caminaban rumbo a la aldea y Dagur no dejaba de darle besos al menor, eso era dulce pero arriesgado, finalmente llegaron e hipo entro a su casa.

-hipo, ¿Dónde has estado?

-con dagur, como me ordenaste- dijo fingiendo enojo y cansancio

-bien, si quieres ve a dormir suficiente has hecho hoy

-gracias pa-

En su cuarto miro como los chupetones del mayor se marcaban en su piel.

-ese idiota, va hacer que nos descubran- suspiro para después dormir pensando en lo que harían mañana

Mientras tanto Dagur llegaba a su vivienda, su padre no el dijo nada, sabia bien que su padre no se metería con el, después de todo era el mas fuerte de los beseker, fue a su cuarto y solo podía pensar en Hipo, esa piel palida y suave, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosados y dulces, una erección apareció en sus pantalones, pensar en su amigo, hermano y novio lo ponían así, ahora Dagur tenia que hacer un trabajo manual.

-maldito hipo nunca me deja repetir mas de tres veces, y mira que decirme Dag – sonrio ligeramente al recordar el apodo que usaba cuando estaban juntos, aun lo recordaba, la primera vez que lo hiso con hipo le llamo Dagi y después simplemente Dag, le gustaba eso.

La mañana llego, Estoico noto el cuello de hipo le pregunto e hipo dijo que Dagur practico llaves con el, el padre intento convencer al pequeño Hipo de ir de nuevo, era obvio que debía actuar como que no quería ir, lo suficiente para convencer y no tanto como para hacer que su padre le quitara la única oportunidad que tenia de ver a Dagur y hacer lo que querían.

Dagur salió de su morada, su padre le dijo que dejara a Hipo, que molestar al futuro jefe traía consecuencias y bla bla bla, la verdad no hiso caso, solamente quería ver esos ojos verdes, quería meter su lengua en esa boca, quería tener a Hipo.

Ambos muchachos llegaron al claro del bosque, se metieron a la cueva, dagur no espero mas y desvistió al menor, Hipo no se quedo atrás, ya desnudo se arrodillo ante Dagur (eso excitaba al mayor) y bajo esos pantalones liberando el miembro erecto del heredero de los Beseker, era cierto que estaban dotados (hipo no se quedaba lejos) sin decir palabras hipo toco ese miembro, Dagur solo gemia y se tenso cuando sintió la boca hambrienta de su hermano postizo (no tienen relación solo son conocidos que se tratan como hermanos).

-AAAAG hipo mas lento, hoy es mi último día aquí-

-ya se eso, solo quiero que con esto sepas cuanto te amo-

-y yo a ti enano-

Se besaron y sus lenguas al igual que sus miembros chocaron unos con otros, el mayor estaba ocupado besando ese cuello blanco y delicado en tanto Hipo acomodaba el pene de Dagur en su entrada, ambos gemían por el contacto, Hipo no supo como pero Dagur lo levanto y lo sentó en su miembro, era increíble sentir las manos fuertes y musculosas de ese vikingo, hipo no aguantaba, y su acompañante tampoco, cuando hipo llego al orgasmo solo un instante después el mayor también lo hiso.

-Hipo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-quiero que seas mio para siempre

-ya sabes que siempre lo voy a ser

Un año después Dagur llego Beck, cuando estaba por hacer suyo a Hipo un dragón los ataco, un furia nocturna, el vio como Hipo ahuyentó a la bestia y después ellos platicaron, el Beseker le conto a hipo cuantos dragones había matado, esa noche hubo pasión pero hipo parecía algo apagado, sin medir palabras siguieron con eso hasta que al final Dagur se marcho con un vacío.

Meses después Dagur vio como Hipo elegía a ese Dragón en lugar de a él, eso no lo soporto, Hipo era suyo, SU HIPO, y no compartiría con ningún humano vivo mucho menos con una lagartija escupe fuego con complejo de napoleón, se tiro al ataque y le dolió ver que su Hipo le daba la espalda, le dolía, pero a hipo le dolería mas cuando matara a todos esos dragones.

Un año mas tarde Beck fue casi arrasado, los humanos sobrevivieron pero todos los dragones habían muerto, Hipo estaba en depresión, sintió como alguien se acercaba.

-te dije que eras solo mío, ahora dime ¿eres mío?

-ya sabes que siempre lo he sido

No importaba que su aldea hubiera sido destruida, que su mejor amigo hubiera muerto, Hipo tenía miedo, mucho miedo, Dagur era capaz de amar a alguien al límite de la locura humana, Dagur lo quería y para obtenerlo elimino a cada dragón, no quería hacerlo enfadar de nuevo, todo fue su culpa, si hubiera ido con el Beseker ese día quizás aun estaría su aldea de pie.

-bien, levantate- el mayor cargo al pequeño- ya no eres mas un aldeano Hipo, ahora eres mi esposo

-si, ya entiendo- dijo llorando

El mayor tomo el rostro de Hipo y lo beso, aunque al inicio Hipo intento oponer resistencia algo en el no quería hacerlo, quería seguir con ese beso, por un instante olvido al lunático que estaba besando y pensó en el antiguo Dagur que besaba cada año desde sus 10 años.

-te amo Dag-

- y yo a ti-

Hipo fue ahora quien besaba a ese sanguinario hombre, sin duda el pequeño debía estar loco, por que mas alguien besaría a la persona que destruye su pueblo y mata a su mejor amigo, solamente estando loco se haría eso, ese dia Hipo se entero de algo, al amor lo guía la locura.

Ahora Dagur reina a todos los vikingos, Hipo es su esposo y a pesar que entrena dragones sabe que si llega a montar uno Dagur lo matara igual a cualquiera que intente tocarlo, porque saben algo, Hipo es propiedad de Dagur, y solamente el lo toca.

Fin


End file.
